So The Switch
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: KPxTT crossover Kim and Shego escape to Jump City, knowing that no-one knows them there. But what happens when a villain makes them switch bodies with the only other two female heroes available? Kigo RaeStar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney, as do the other characters. Except my OCs. Though the Teen Titans belong to WB.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Pumpkin."

"Shego!" Kim yelped, swiftly turning around to face the pale green skinned villain.

"Buh-bye now!" Shego waved as she pushed one of the many buttons on the wall to the left.

"KP!! LOOK OUT!!!" Ron yelled from behind her.

Before Kim could react, the floor below her gave way to a trap door. As she fell, she felt for her grappling hairdryer. Before she even found it, the opening was sealed shut.

"Well, that was simple." Kim said to seemingly no-one as she landed on her feet.

"Yeah, I was too lazy to do anything elaborate, Princess." Shego thanked as she spoke from behind Kim. "He still doesn't know, does he?"

"No, he doesn't. Neither does anyone else except Dr. Director."

"So Bets' the only one who knows about the situation and…" Shego wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, bringing them closer together. "…us?"

"Not exactly… Wade knows about us, too." Kim said.

"Ah.. Keeping nerdlinger in the loop, are we? Wise choice. We might need his_expertise_ someday."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kim said as she savored the warmth of the other woman.

"You have to relax, Pumpkin..." Shego whispered seductively into Kim's ear and nipped the redhead's neck.

"Uuhhnnn… Sh-Shego…N-not now…" Kim moaned as she slowly pushed the brunette away. The super-powered brunette pouted as she was forcibly distanced from her lover. "We can do that when we reach our destination later on." That perked the green woman's interest.

"You never said anything about a road trip, Cupcake."

"Why'd you think I wanted you to kidnap me?" Kim giggled as she gave Shego a peck on the cheek and walked off to the garage.

------------------

"So where're we headed to, Pumpkin?" Shego asked from the passenger seat. Kim was old enough to drive now and she wanted to test the young hero's abilities on the road. Shego was wearing a HD necklace. No, not High Definition. Holographic Disguise. Her skin was pale now rather than green. For now, Wade just made it to hide Shego's skin color.

"Some place where no-one knows us."

Shego did a mock gasp and said, "No! Is there such a place?"

Kim played along just for the heck of it. "Yes! There is! Oh, such a wonderful place! It's a jumping city!"

Shego burst out laughing at that. "A city that jumps? HA! I'd like to see_that_!!"

"You will. We've just arrived."

"Huh? That was quick." Shego looked around as Kim drove by. "It looks just like any ol' city if you ask me."

"It isn't. There's something special about this place. I can feel it." Kim said as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"So does this place really jump of were you really joking?"

"The city's called Jump City."

"HA! Oh!" Shego laughed out loud again. "An actual jumping city!!"

"Yeah… It is kinda funny." Kim said as she giggled.

"Funny? Pumpkin! Try downright freakin' HILARIOUS!!" Shego said as she continued to laugh her head off. That is, until she felt the car and herself get enveloped with black energy. They were put on some park grass and a young girl wearing a blue cloak with her hood down came to the driver's window. Good thing, too. If she had come to Shego's side, she would've gotten an earful and more.

"The street's not safe for pedestrians. There's a battle going on right now. Get into a safe area and-"

"Thanks, but I think we can handle ourselves." Shego said as she got out of the car. "So where's the trouble?"

"Let's _not_ get involved. I don't want anyone recognizing us." Kim got out of the car. "And not to mention I don't want my _new _clothes getting dirty."

"So, change."

"Where?"

"I dunno. Boot?"

"No way."

"Okay, fine. Take the back seat."

"No! You'll peek!"

"Make up your mind! Either you get your clothes dirty or you change! Choose!" Shego said, exasperated.

"Who says I'll even fight?"

"Because I'm gonna whether you want to or not and you never let me go out alone."

Kim sighed in defeat, knowing Shego was right. That was when she decided to unleash her deadliest weapon. The Puppy Dog Pout. But this time, it isn't going to work. Over the time the two have been together, Shego has mastered the only way to fight against the dreaded pout. Give what you get. Shego stuck out her bottom lip, made it tremble a little and her eyes miraculously got bigger and teary. They pouted at each other for a few seconds, the third girl forgotten, until one gave up.

"Gah!! Okay! Okay! I'll change!!! Sheesh!!" Kim said in defeat as she got in the back seat. It has more room than the boot, at least.

"Oooohhh… nice undies, Kimmie." Shego smirked.

"Shego!! You said you weren't gonna peek!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"Anyway, I'm done." Kim said as she got out of the car. She was wearing a suit similar to Shego's, only that hers was light blue and white instead of black and green. And, like Shego's, it hugged every inch of her body; showing off her figure. Kim smirked as she caught her lover staring at her. "Like what you see?" Kim whispered, teasing her super-powered partner as she closed Shego's slightly gaping mouth with her index finger.

"Definitely. When'd you get the cat suit?" Shego whispered back.

"It's a modified version of my old battle suit. I asked Wade to tweak the look. He gave it a few upgrades while he was at it." Kim said.

"Cool. Now, let's go kill whatever's killing traffic." Kim burst out laughing. "What?"

"You sounded so corny!!"

"Comes with being a hero, Pumpkin."

"Haha-Hey!" Kim said as she stopped laughing.

"Let's just go. Hey, you! What's-your-name! Where's the battle at?" Shego said, finally remembering the teen that got them involved in the whole thing.

Just as the girl opened her mouth to say something, what looked like her communicator rang. A male voice spoke when she took it out. "Raven! Where are you?!"

"Calm down, Robin. I think I just found…" the girl, whose name was apparently Raven, look over to the couple with a raised eyebrow, as if she was not sure. "…reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? You mean Honorary Titans or Titans' East?"

"Neither."

"Well, if you think they can be trusted, bring them over! We're going to need all the help we can get!"

"Okay." Raven said as she tucked the communicator away in God-knows-where. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Shego and the Pumpkin over there is Kimmie Possible."

"My name's Kim, actually. Hi." Kim said, sending a glare at Shego.

"Yeah, hi. Seriously. Who are you?"

"Tell me who _you_ are." Shego shot.

"I'm Raven. I'm a Teen Titan. Now, answer my question."

"What's a Teen Titan?"

Raven raised an eyebrow again. "You're saying haven't heard of us? At all?"

"Nope. Nada. Non. Nein. Iie. T-"

Kim looked at her lover skeptically. "How many languages do you know?"

"Pumpkin, now's not the time."

"Right. So who're the Titans?"

"We're superheroes."

"You mean like the Justice League?"

"Something like that." Raven said simply.

"Emm.. Okay. Anyway, I guess we're also superheroes… kinda. Shego's the only one with powers, really. Right?"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. I just asked who she was. Not for a whole beep interview of sorts." It took a moment for her realize what had just happened. "Who just 'beep'-ed me?"

"That would be me." Kim said as she held a beeper in her hands, grinning. "I'm not gonna allow you to swear so long as I have this beeper."

Shego shot a small ball of plasma at the gadget, melting it in Kim's gloved hand. "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!!!" Kim yelped as she took off her glove.

"No more beeping, Pumpkin." Shego smirked. Back to the story... "So, Raven…" Shego looked at Raven, eying her the teen. "What's the sitch?"

"What's the what?" Raven blinked. What's a 'sitch'? Did she mean stitch?

"Hey! That's _my_ line!!" Kim whined.

"Well, too bad. I beat cha to it." Shego said smugly.

"Hey…" Raven said, trying to catch the two other girls' attention. It didn't work.

"But it's _still my line_!!" Kim argued.

"Hello?" Raven tried again, a little louder.

"You have to learn to share, Princess." Shego said, still smug.

"Shut up!" Raven said, louder than the last time.

"How can you share catchphrases?!"

"Easy. You-" Shego got cut off when black energy enveloped her mouth, not allowing her to speak. The same thing happened to Kim. The two turned their attention to Raven.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, _both of you_, I think we should go to the battlefield." Raven said in her usual monotone manner, though sounding pretty annoyed, letting her hold of the mouths go.

"bout time. Let's go already!" Shego said as she smirked.

"Wait." Kim said, her expression serious.

"What is it now, Cupcake?"

"From what I heard from Raven's 'friend' said on her communicator, I'd say this is no ordinary villain."

"Yeah. Kinda surprising for a new villain. His name's Kami, by the way." Raven said.

"Talk about full of yourself! 'God'? Pfft." Shego scoffed.

"Right…" At that moment, an idea came to the both of them. Shego looked at Kim. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Pumpkin?"

"O-yeah… This' gonna rock _so_ hard!" Kim said, practically giggling with excitement.

"What're you two thinking?"

"Something deliciously underhanded in the name of all that is good and just." Shego said, giving Raven one of her signature smirks.

"Shego! We're doing plan Beta! Not Gamma!" Kim scolded.

"Aww, Princess! You just take the fun out of everything."

"That's just mean! Besides," Kim took out her Kimmunicator. "…Do you think it'll be a good idea?"

Shego paused a while as if to give what Kim had said some thought. "Heh. Yeah. You're right. Probably isn't legal in this city, anyway."

"Yeah. Wade? You there?" Kim said as she faced the screen on her Kimmunicator.

"Yeah. Hear ya loud and clear, Kim. So how's the.. uh… _holiday_ going?"

"Not exactly as planned. Listen, what do you know of a new villain named Kami?"

"Not much. All I know is that he's recently appeared in Jump City and he's pretty tough. Want me to look up more info?"

"Please and thank you.."

After a few seconds of unbelievably fast typing, Wade smiled. "There. Got it. Downloading to the Kimmunicator's data frame. Should be done by now." A computerized voice spoke out, "_Download complete_."

"Thanks, Wade. You rock."

"Yeah, I know. Did you get the chance to try the new suit out yet?"

"No, not yet. Just started planning."

"Oh, okay. Good luck! And remember to set the configurations before you activate it!"

"I will. Bye, Wade." Kim said as she disconnected the line. "Now, let's see what we've got..." Kim then connected the Kimmunicator to her cyber-lens. Her cyber-lens looked like a pair of white frameless shades with the lens tinted light blue. The wire was connected to the side.

"Nice shades you got there, Kimmie."

"Thanks. One of the upgrades I got." Kim said as she played with what seemed like nothing to the other two. To her, it was a touch-screen with numerous options and configures.

"So… Raven, huh? Is that your real name or your hero name?" Shego asked, facing the hooded teen.

"Both."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Why should you care?"

"Do you guys live in a headquarters kinda place or do you have your own crib?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Not really the sociable type, are you?" Shego huffed, frustrated at what little response she was getting.

"Okay, I got the info." Kim said as she took her cyber-lens off.

"Mind briefing me?" The green skinned woman asked.

"Or better yet, here." Kim said as she took out a pair of cyber-lens, much like her own but with black frames and tinted green lens instead of light blue.

"Those for me?"

"Know any other I'd have Wade make them with signature black and green colors?"

"Better not be cheating on me, Pumpkin." Shego said jokingly, knowing full well that Kim would never do such a thing.

"Never." Kim said as she wore the cyber-lens on Shego. "There."

"I don't _feel_ any different."

"How about now?" Kim said as she plugged in the wire.

"Whoa!" Shego exclaimed, a little over-whelmed.

"Go ahead, take your time. It's not like my team's in trouble or anything." Raven said sarcastically.

"Just wait. It'll only take a second." Kim said, slightly surprised that somebody could sound more sarcastic than Shego. '_Looks like I'm in for one heck of a ride…_'

"Okay. Got the update. Looks like we'll have to make some modifications to the plan, Pumpkin."

"Let's just get there before anything bad happens." Kim stated. Raven complied by teleporting them to the designated area.

------------------

Robin dodged a series of lightning strikes by back-flipping a couple of times while Starfire tried to blast the villain, but failing miserably. Kami evaded the bolts of green energy easily and even managed to reflect some back to the alien princess. Kami was a muscular man clad in a black spandex costume that reached from his toes to his forehead with the Japanese character 'kami' on his back; only the outlines shown, making the character look hollow. His hair showed, it was dark brown and messy with a few bleached highlights.

"Mwahahaha!!! None of you are worthy of fighting a God!!" He taunted as he stood atop a building with the remaining four Titans still down below.

"Dude! We're getting our asses kicked! Where the heck is Raven?!" Beast Boy whined as the four teens stood at the base of the building, trying to think up of a plan.

"She said she's bringing in reinforcements. I just hope she gets here soon." Robin replied as he glared up to the villain.

"Yeah. I don't think the streets gonna make it if she doesn't." Cyborg said. The street was literally torn up. Cars were on their hoods and so were a few buses. Fire hydrants were broke open and a few walls were damaged with cracks and body prints on them.

Luckily, at that moment, a small dome of black energy appeared, revealing three girls. One, the Titans were familiar with. The other two, they didn't know at all. At least, not until the black energy completely disappeared. Before anyone could blink, they heard a _very_ high pitched squeal.

"Can't… breathe… Lungs… exploding…" Shego gasped as Starfire's infamous death hug crushed her insides.

"Starfire! Let go before she passes out! We need her!" Raven said, suddenly alarmed. She had no idea what Shego could or couldn't do, thus she didn't know if Shego could stand the hug.

"Umm.. Starfire, is it…?" Kim started as she touched the alien's arm. Starfire turned around and her face brightened up even more. If that was even theoretically possible. The redheaded cheerleader found herself in the hug of death before she could react. After a few seconds, Starfire mercifully let them go.

"AIR!!!" Shego gasped dramatically as she tried to stabilize her breathing. Kim just coughed a lot and breathed heavily until her lungs didn't feel like they were on fire anymore.

"Dude… What did they do to deserve _that_?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, wondering what was so special about the two that made Star give them her signature hugs as soon as she saw them.

"_They_, friend Beast Boy, are Shego and Kim Possible!!" Starfire proclaimed excitedly. The boys' expressions showed that they didn't know what Star was talking about. "_The_ Kim Possible!! She travels around Earth to save lives and fight villains!! And Shego is her arch-nemesis!!"

Robin reached for his retractable bo-staff. "That means she's evil; she can't be trusted." He snarled.

"Now _that's_ where you're wrong." The Titans turned to face Kim. "She can be trusted. If she couldn't be trusted, why _else_ would I let her walk around freely without any restraints whatsoever?"

"Umm… Pumpkin?" Shego said, "Heads up."

"Huh?" Kim managed to say before she looked up and back-flipped out of the way of a lightning bolt.

"I don't know _who_ you are, but that doesn't matter!! NO ONE CAN CHALLENGE A GOD!!!" Kami shouted from above.

"Wow, you're right, Shego. He _is_ full of himself." Kim said as she activated her battle suit. All of them were stationed behind a bus, planning on what to do next.

"Since when was I ever wrong?"

"Well, there's that incident with the microwave and the pop tarts…plus the jolly ranchers." Kim trailed off.

"Hey!! It was an honest mistake!"

"R-ight…" Kim said, smirking and turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, I'm gonna settle this. Wait here." Shego announced as she ran towards the building at blinding speed.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Get ready to catch." Shego said simply as she sent what looked like a jolt of her green plasma up the building. It was let loose right below Kami and was moving upwards, using the wall as a track. When it ran out of wall to climb, it hit its mark.

"Mommy…" Kami squeaked as he clutched his groin in pain and agony. The boys sucked their teeth and winced in sympathy at what just happened. As the villain fell, Kim leapt and caught the crying man from his fall.

"Think you hit a little too hard? Just look at his face!" Kim commented as he set the pained villain on the ground, his face scrunched up and wet from tears.

"Nah. 'Too hard' would be if I heated the thing." Shego waved it off. He's a big boy, if he can't take it, then too bad.

"You mean it was heatless?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's a relief. But don't you think you were a little harsh?"

"I just wanted to get this thing over and done with, Kimmie. Besides, 'harsh' would be if I went up there myself."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"Dude!! What was _that_ all about??!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He has never heard of a good guy ever doing such a low blow.

"_That_ was plan Gamma." Shego smirked.

"Anyway. We need to talk." Robin stated, his tone firm.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." Shego said as she walked off a bit, seemingly inspecting the damage done to the street.

"Where do you want to talk? We can't really have much of a discussion in such an open space." Kim said, pointing out the obvious.

"Why do we not go to our tower? It is just around the cube." Starfire suggested, seemingly cooled down.

"It's 'around the block', Star." Robin corrected.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, friend Robin." Starfire said sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed at her slip-up.

I FINALLY got to paste this up... Anyway, I just moved and my current house doesn't have Internet. Believe it or not, I'm uploading this from my tuition center. sigh... So sad is the life of a PMR candidate... For those in Malaysia, you should know what I'm talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney, as do the other characters. Except my OCs. Though the Teen Titans belong to WB.

This chapter got out earlier than expected. And it's all thanks to my heart is an icebox!!

For reminding me I had a fic to continue. . . ; I continued this as soon as I read your PM!

So, if you're reading, this chapter is dedicated to you! D

TTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKP

"So, let's not beat around the bush." Robin stated as all of the Titans and their 'guests' sat down at the conference table.

"Agreed. I, too, would prefer that." Dr. Director said.

"Right. So, who exactly _is _Shego?"

"She is a new agent. You need not worry, Robin. She won't do anything."

"And how can I be sure of that? After all, I cannot assume that just because you say you're in some secret organization, it doesn't mean you can't be lying."

"Oh? And how do you explain my knowing your name?"

"Anyone could find that out. Given that the person is able to pull the right strings."

"Understandable."

"Dude, that's it? This is so _boring_." Beast Boy spoke up. He was expecting some kind of heated argument, but what he got was _lame_.

"Yeah, _tell _me about it." Shego conceded.

"You're not the only one, Beast Boy." Kim said as she leaned onto her hand.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is how real conversations amongst leaders are."

"Say, I have an idea. While we discuss, why don't my team go against yours? A sparring match should do them good."

"Four on two?"

"Precisely."

"Doctor-" Kim started to object. She didn't want to be put to such a disadvantage.

"Bring it!!" Shego said as she stood up. Finally! Something to really get her blood pumping!

Kim, Beast Boy and Raven sighed heavily. Cyborg had a look on his face that said he was okay with anything. Starfire, however, just looked confused.

TTKPTTKPTTKPTTKP

"We are to fight our new friends, though not seriously, just for the fun?" Starfire gathered.

"Yeah, looks like it." Beast Boy said, not at all thrilled.

"I hate senseless violence. Let's just get this over and done with." Raven said, not happy either.

"Let's." Kim said as she stood beside them. She was wearing her battle suit but didn't like the idea either.

"Yo, Princess!! Get over here!!" Shego called from the other side of the field.

Kim sighed and slowly made her way to Shego, practically dragging her feet rather than walking. "Watch out for Shego's low blows and good luck, guys."

"Thanks. Looks like we're gonna need it." Beast Boy said, seeing how riled up Shego is.

When Kim actually got to Shego, the green woman immediately pulled her into a headlock. "What took you so long?"

"Are you really gonna go through this?" Kim asked in a final attempt to talk Shego out of things.

"Doy." Was Shego's answer.

Kim sighed again.

"I'm gonna go for Cyborg and Raven." Shego stated.

"And that leaves me with Starfire and Beast Boy." Kim concluded.

"Yep. Need to warm up first? Won't do you good if you get a cramp or something."

"I'm good."

"Then let the games BEGIN!!" Shego declared out loud as she turned around and faced her opponents.

"Aw, man! Do we _have_ to spar with them?" The green teen whined.

"Yeah. C'mon, it's been a while since we've had a good workout anyway." Cyborg said, looking at the bright side.

Beast Boy's ears just drooped. He still remembered how Shego took out Kami.

"Get over it, Beast Boy. The faster we get this do this, the faster it's over." Raven said as she stepped up from behind him.

"Good point." Beast Boy said as he got into a ready stance.

"Very well. I do not like it, but I shall do it." Starfire said as she readied her powers.

Kim and Shego simply stood there, in a ready pose and waiting.

"One..." Robin started. He and the Doctor were in the Tower, to keep whatever they would talk about private. He spoke through a microphone.

"Good luck, everyone." Beast Boy said to his teammates.

"Two..."

"Be careful, Pumpkin." Shego said, not taking her eyes off the Titans.

"Thanks." Kim and the three Titans said at the same time.

"THREE!! GO!!" Robin shouted.

At first, no one moved. They were just waiting for the other side to make a move.

Robin and Dr. Director watched with little interest. "Nothing will happen at this rate!" Robin said.

"True. Shall we decide who'll go first?"

"Sure. By pure luck, of course." Robin said as he got out a notepad and pen and started to scribble down all six names. He then tore up slips with each slip containing only one name. After that, he folded and rolled them into little notes. Now all of them looked identical. He took them on his palm and closed his hand, leaving some space for the notes to get jumbled up when he shook his hand. "You pick." He said as he handed her the mess of papers.

Dr. Director randomly took one and opened the note. Robin put the rest away. After reading, she showed it to the boy wonder.

"Alright." He turned on the microphone. "Since none of you are going to move, we have chosen who shall attack first."

The Titans and couple simply stared at the Tower, awaiting what followed.

"That lucky person is..." everyone held their breath. "BEAST BOY!"

"... Me?" The animal boy said meekly. _HE_ is the one who would attack first...? Unbelievable.

"Go on, grass stain." Cyborg pushed.

"Whatever." BB said as he thought of a way to begin the battle.

"Don't do anything stupid." Raven advised.

"I'll try, Rae, but you know me!" He said jokingly. Raven actually had a ghost of a smile on her lips. Suddenly, Beast Boy disappeared.

"What the-?! Where'd he go?" Shego said, surprised.

"Underground." Kim said as she tackled Shego away from Beast Boy's attack. Just as Shego's feet left the ground, the ground that was beneath her collapsed and a green mole appeared. Kim threw a stun bomb into the hole. Before Beast Boy could react, the bomb went off and he found himself unable to continue the fight.

"Quick and easy?" Shego asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to do anything unnecessary or prolong this." Kim answered frankly.

"Whatever. But we only take the boys out quickly. I wanna see what the girls can do."

"Fine. Your move. I already took out my target."

"My pleasure." Shego said a she got up and charged towards her cybernetic victim.

"That's right, come to Cyborg." The half-robot said as he charged up his Sonic Canon. Just as Shego was only a few yards away, Cyborg fired. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted in victory as he was confident that he'd got her. As the dust cleared, he saw nothing. Shego was gone.

"Uh..." was all he managed to say before Shego suddenly visualized in front of him.

"Night." Shego said with a smirk as she hit him with a powerfully-charged uppercut kick.

As Cyborg's large frame fell to the ground, unconscious, the female Titans saw Shego staring at them. Though not maliciously. Just mischievously.

"And there was two."

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!" Raven chanted, pressing the last word for added power. She managed to unleash a surge of black energy to push the green ex-thief airborne and away a good ten feet. Before Shego could land, Raven recalled a spell she had just mastered. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!!" With that, the ground leading to Shego started tearing in a snake-like motion.

"Whoa!" Shego said as soon as she saw the developing hole. She charges her plasma up. Before she landed on the caving-in land, Shego blasted her plasma from her left hand with enough power to get her into the air again. And with her right hand still fully charged, she aimed it to the cloaked girl. "Nice try."

To avoid a face full of green plasma, Raven jumped to the side. As she did so, she let loose a wave of black bolts of energy. Shego landed and somersaulted out of harm's way. The wave simply followed her trail so she was made to do a series of back-flips.

As this was continuing, Kim and Starfire were in a battle of their own. Kim was firing her suit-generated blue blasts at Starfire who was dodging them while still remaining in the air. Frustrated that she just couldn't get a hit, Kim leapt up high into the air and started delivering a combo of sorts. She gave punches and kicks of all kinds. From uppercuts to roundhouses. With a good blow to Star's side, she sent the alien crashing down.

But, of course, the princess was too stubborn to go down peacefully. She crashed on the ground like a meteor. With the dust and debris still suspended in air, dozens of starbolts came, aimed at Kim. The cheerleader jumped and threw a couple more of blue bolts of energy to where she thought Starfire was.

As she did one of her back-flips, Shego shot a ball of plasma at Raven to persuade her to stop. It didn't work. A shield of Raven's energy came up and blocked Shego's attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted again. Shego found her feet tied together and held in the air with energy. As a final attack, Shego let out two bolts of plasma in an X motion. At first, neither was aimed at Raven. But it seemed that the bolts were to act more like boomerangs. Before Raven knew what hit her, the two bolts hit her back. The impact was strong enough to reduce the sorceress to her knees.

Starfire swiftly flew up behind Kim and blasted her in the same way Shego got Raven. Kim went down easy, thanks to Starfire's alien-strength. If it wasn't for her suit, Kim's bones would've broke and she'd be facing serious spinal injuries. But all she felt was the pain. Her bones were protected and safe.

"Very nice. But I'm sure neither of you can face ME!!" A female voice shouted out.

XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD

I would like to thank Cylon One for the corrections. I kicked myself for making such stupid mistakes. Please, if anything else is out of place, PM or email me. I'll try to correct them ASAP.

I hate typos...

Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 and I hope I can get chapter 4 up MUCH faster... I got the ideas for this story, just not the time...


	3. Chapter 3

"What the-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney, as do the other characters. Except my OCs. Though the Teen Titans belong to WB.

TTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKP

"What the-?!" Shego gasped after she side-flipped to dodge a shot of white energy.

"Who are you? Why have you come?!" Starfire shouted to the newcomer.

"I am what you may call Megami. I arrive to avenge my brother!" The woman clad in a white spandex costume similar to Kami's appeared.

"Geez. Talk about your ego." Shego retorted.

"Silence, mortal! You know not of our power!" Megami exclaimed in anger.

"You know not of our power! Bla! Bla! Bla!" Shego mocked in a high-pitched tone as her hand did an imitation of Megami's mouth flapping. Starfire giggled at the insult.

"Insolent fool!! You will learn to not cross a Goddess!!" Megami shouted as she fired multiple blasts of air at the green ex-thief.

"We should go help them!" Robin stated as he got up from his seat. Dr. Director's hand fell on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Wait." Betty said patiently.

"But if Megami's anything like Kami, they need back-up!"

"I have full confidence in my agents. As you should your team. They can handle the situation"

". . . Fine. But I'm going down there if it gets bad."

"As shall I."

Shego dodged each of the enraged 'goddess' with ease. "Puh-leaze! I've seen squirrels throw nuts better!" She continued to taunt.

"SHUT UP!!" Megami screamed as she shot swirls of air at the green woman.

"Uuhhnnn..." Kim grumbled as she came to. "Huh..? What? Shego!!" Seeing her girlfriend being attacked, Kim immediately got up to her feet and rushed to her aide. The redhead fired an array of blue energy towards Megami to grab her attention.

"Argh!! What now?!" Megami said as she got hit my Kim's attack. "Another one! Grr!!"

"That was quick. But good to see you back in action, Kimmie." Shego commented as she went to Kim's side.

"It's the suit. It speeds up healing."

"ALL OF YOU SHALL WITNESS MY GREA-" Megami got cut off by a giant boulder falling on top of her.

"Finally, she shut up." Raven said as she emerged in plain sight. "She was getting annoying."

Shego laughed. "Couldn't agree with you more!" She went on and patted Raven on the back.

"Yay! We are victorious!" Starfire said with much glee as she hugged Kim, though not hard.

"Yeah..." Kim said, glad that she can breathe this time.

Suddenly, the boulder rolled over and Megami appeared. "ENOUGH!!" The infuriated villain let out a large burst of white energy from her being and hit the two pairs of girls.

All of them screamed in agony as the energy bolted through their bodies like electricity.

By the time Robin and Dr. Director got down, Megami was gone. "You check on Kim and Starfire while I go to Shego and Raven." Dr. Director said. Robin just nodded and the two went to their allies.

"Star! Are you okay?" Robin said, laying the redhead's head on his lap.

"R-Robin...?"

"Yes! Star!"

"What? Star?" 'Starfire' said groggily as she sat up. "I'm Kim."

TTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKPTTKP

Sigh... shorter and shorter... Ah, well... See you in chapter 4!!

I would like to thank Cylon One for the corrections. I kicked myself for making such stupid mistakes. Please, if anything else is out of place, PM or email me. I'll try to correct them ASAP.


End file.
